Secrets
by 19Jess97
Summary: Aria has something to tell Ezra, Ezra has something to ask Aria. They haven't told Aria's parents yet but with 'A' about how long will it stay a secret? bad summary please read and review :)


**Secrets**

Aria awoke to the sound of her phone beeping on her nightstand, slowly sitting up she rubbed her eyes a grabbed her phone to find 3 messages.

Aria, where are you? We were supposed to meet for coffee - Spencer

Hey where are you? - Emily

Aria why aren't you at school? - Hanna

Once reading the last message she looked at the time and realised she was late for school, she quickly got up and rushed to pull her clothes on. Suddenly she rushed into the bathroom feeling nauseous, kneeling next to the toilet she threw up everything she had eaten in the past 12 hours. Once she was sure she wasn't going to vomit again she decided to crawl back into her bed and text Hanna, Emily and Spencer.

I'm not feeling too great so I won't be in today I'll maybe see you later. - Aria

She placed her phone back on the nightstand, pulled the covers over her head and went back to sleep. Around three hours later she was once again woke up by her phone beeping.

Hey, we're coming over after school to make you feel better - Hanna

Aria looked at the time on her phone to find that they had about 30 minutes till the end of school so she decided to read until they arrived.

40 minutes later there was a knock in the front door so Aria pulled the covers off her and went to let her friends in.

"You look awful." Hanna said once Aria had opened the door.

"Thanks."

"Are you feeling any better?" Spencer asked.

"A bit yes, it was just this morning I was throwing up" Aria explained.

"Maybe you're pregnant and it's morning sickness." Hanna joked. Aria's face went paler than it already was and she didn't say anything.

"Oh my god, you're not are you?" Emily asked.

"I-I don't know...I can't have a baby I'm only in high school." Aria said scared.

"Well only for another month then we graduate and go to college. But before you jump to any conclusions do a pregnancy test." Spencer exclaimed to which Aria just nodded.

"We can go and get one for you if you like?" Hanna suggested and Aria nodded again too shocked to say anything.

Whilst the three girls went to get a pregnancy test Aria sat still on her sofa thinking about how Ezra would react and her parents would probably go mad and Mike would most likely punch Ezra in the face like he did when they told her parents about them.

10 minutes passed and finally Hanna, Spencer and Emily came back with the pregnancy test. Hanna pushed it into Aria's hand and pulled her off the sofa so she could go to the bathroom. A few minutes later she came out of the bathroom holding the white stick.

"What does it say?" Emily asked cautiously.

"Nothing you have to wait 3 minutes." Aria explained.

All 4 girls sat in silence watching the clock. Those three minutes went so slowly and Aria just focused on the ticking if the clock.

"It's been three minutes." Said Spencer. Aria took a deep breath and looked at the pregnancy test.

"I-It's positive." Aria announced shakily before putting her head in her hands and crying silently. None of the girls knew what to say so Emily just put her arm around Aria to try and comfort her.

"What am I going to do?" Aria asked.

"Well first you need to tell Ezra and if you don't want your parents finding out yet then you need to get rid of that pregnancy test." Spencer exclaimed.

"O-okay I'll tell him today." Aria said wiping the tears away from her eyes. She got up from the sofa and headed in the direction of the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Emily asked when Aria reached the bottom of the stairs.

"To get dressed and do my hair and make up because if my parents see me like this they will know that something is wrong and I need to go and tell Ezra." Aria explained and then disappeared up the stairs.

Twenty minutes later she came down the stairs wearing a black and pink dress, black wedges and a cardigan. Her hair was curled and she wore jewellery to complete her outfit.

"I better go and tell Ezra." Aria sighed.

"Are you sure you want to tell him today?" Hanna asked.

"No it needs to be today we all know what happens to secrets when 'A' is around and the longer I leave it the harder it will be to tell him." Aria explained.

"Aria's right." Spencer said.

"Well we will go, let us know how it goes." Emily said as they all headed towards the door.

"I will. Bye guys." Aria said to them. Once they had left she grabbed her phone and car keys and set off to Ezra's apartment.

Ten minutes later she found herself stood in front of Ezra's door, she took a deep breath and let herself in with the key Ezra gave her. She opened the door and found Ezra sat on his sofa in sweats and a hoody.

"Hey I wasn't expecting to see you until later." Ezra announced getting up and giving Aria a Kiss.

"I need to tell you something." Aria exclaimed nervous playing with the hem of her dress.

"What is it? Are you okay?" Ezra asked concerned.

"I'm...p-pregnant." Aria said quietly.

"Holy crap...It will be okay." Ezra said hugging Aria attempting to comfort her.

"Will it though? My parents will probably murder us both when they find out."

"Very true...When are we going to tell them?" He asked.

"I really don't know." Aria sighed fighting back the tears that were now running down her cheeks.

"It will be okay! Just let me know when you want to tell your parents and I'll be with you every step of the way because I love you Aria Montgomery."

"I love you too Ezra Fitzgerald." Aria joked.

"I thought we agreed to never mention that that's my name." Ezra laughed.

"Really? I don't remember that." Aria said winking at him.

"Okay so maybe this might refresh your memory." Ezra said and began to tickle Aria like she was a little kid because he knew she was ticklish. Aria laughed until her stomach hurt.

"Okay, okay I won't call you Fitzgerald...unless I have to." Aria laughed. "If I laugh anymore I think I might get abs."

"Okay I won't tickle you if you don't call me that...unless I have to."

"I should go soon. So are you okay with all of this?" Aria asked.

"Yes. Everything will be okay." Ezra assured her.

"What about my parents?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter what they think all that matters is that we love each other."

"You're right. It would be nice if they don't completely flip out though." Aria sighed imagining how her parents will react.

"Well there isn't much they can do because you 18 now." He explained.

"I suppose. Well I better go; I'll talk to you later." Aria announced, she got up out of her seat and gave him a kiss before heading out of the door.

She left Ezra's apartment feeling better knowing that he didn't freak out when he found out she was pregnant. She had just got in her car when he phone beeped; she pulled it out of her bag and opened the message.

Unknown number

**Watch out Aria secrets always find a way of getting out. Fitz might be happy but what will mummy and daddy say? - A**

None of the girls had got a text from 'A' in about a week now they was back to torturing Aria. She put her phone back in her bag and drove straight to Spencer's house where she knew all three girls would be.

Not long after she knocked on the door spencer was opening it and letting her in. As soon as she sat down she reached into her bag, pulled out her phone and showed the message to the three girls sat opposite. Spencer took the phone out of Aria's hand and read the message out loud.

"Watch out Aria secrets always find a way of getting out. Fitz might be happy but what will mummy and daddy say? - A"

"Is 'A' threatening to tell your parents?" Emily asked.

"I don't know, they could just be playing games but they better not make one of you tell them like they tried to make Hanna get my mum to catch me and Ezra before we told them." Aria exclaimed.

"What if they do try? They bribed me last time." Hanna said worriedly.

"If it comes to that then I will tell them because they have to find out sooner or later." Aria sighed.

**EZRIA!**

It had been two days since Aria had gotten the text from 'A' and she hadn't got another one since which was good.

School had just finished and Aria was walking to the car park to her car when she heard Emily shout her name.

"Hey, Aria."

"Yeah?" Aria replied.

"Do you want to come to mine later? Hanna and Spencer will be there, I was thinking we could have a girl's night." Emily asked.

"I'll see if I'm busy and I will let you know." Aria smiled.

"Okay. Bye." Emily said before walking away.

As Aria walked to her car her phone beeped in her pocket, all of a sudden she felt sick because she thought it would be 'A' but as she pulled her phone out she found that it was Ezra.

**Hey, what are you doing tonight? – Ezra**

**Well Emily just asked me if I wanted to go to her house but I don't know if I'm going to go. - Aria**

**So if you're not going to Emily's house then maybe i could tempt you into letting me take you out for a meal? I know this small restaurant just outside town and it does lovely vegan food. - Ezra**

**Hmm that does sound tempting - Aria.**

**So pick you up at 7? - Ezra**

**Sure :) - Aria **

Aria had just finished getting ready when there was a knock at the door. She rushed downstairs to open the door to find Ezra stood in a black suit and white shirt and he was holding a bouquet if roses.

"You look beautiful." Ezra said looking at the red dress that Aria was wearing. "These are for you." He said handing her the flowers.

"Thank you." she said taking the flowers and putting them in water.

"So are you ready to go?" Ezra asked.

"Yes let me just get my bag from upstairs." Once she grabbed her bag they went out to Ezra's car and set off.

Finally they arrived at their destination but it wasn't a small restaurant like Ezra said it was.

"I thought you said we were going to a restaurant?" Aria asked confused.

"I thought this was more romantic." Ezra smiled. "Come on I'll lead the way."

They walked along a path and they finally came to an end and at the end there was a small table and above it were some trees that had twinkling lights attached to them. On the table was a candle, some flower and a picnic basket. Ezra pulled out a seat for Aria for her to sit down which she did and then he sat across from her.

They sat there for about an hour eating, talking and laughing. They had just finished laughing about something that Ezra did in college when everything went silent. Ezra wiped his clammy palms on his pants then reached into the picnic basket to get something else out. Aria noticed this and started to speak.

"No more food! I'm stuffed!" She said patting her stomach.

"Don't worry it's not food." He smiled but this just confused Aria. Suddenly he got down on one knee and they just stared at each other. Aria's heart quickened as she saw what was in front of her.

"Aria Montgomery, I love you and our baby and always will... Will you marry me?" Ezra asked, Aria was speechless she just sat for a few minutes in shock.

"Are you asking me this just because I'm pregnant?" Aria asked cautiously.

"No I am asking because I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, at first I wasn't sure of my feelings for you because of career but now nothing matters apart from us. To be honest I have wanted to ask you for a while, I even got the ring a while ago I just didn't have the courage to ask you. So I'm asking you now." Ezra explained.

"Yes, yes I will marry you Ezra Fitzgerald." Aria laughed and this time Ezra didn't care that she called him Fitzgerald because he was just so happy and from now on he was always going to be happy.


End file.
